


Did You Miss me?

by Damia76



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, NSFW just to be sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:25:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damia76/pseuds/Damia76
Summary: When someone gets jelous





	Did You Miss me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [outphan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outphan/gifts).



> Ok, I'm feeling like Levi now.
> 
> This is a little silliness I wrote about my last favourite opt.
> 
> This is my double first time. My first time I wrote something about Grey's anatomy and more important, and scarier for me, my first fic ever in english. 
> 
> @outphan was so kind and patient to correct allllll my mistakes.
> 
> So, I hope you'll enjoy it and that I'm not making a fool of me :-)
> 
> Let me know, please :-)

After the storm

When they heard the power line collapse to the ground they stopped. Their self-preservation instinct was still active on some level. They dressed up and they assessed the situation outside the rig when the firefighters pulled them out.  
They went immediately to the ER, at least to be sure that Nico was really ok. Bailey insisted to check them both and when she cleared them, she sent them straight home. When Levi and Nico were alone for a few seconds, Nico whispered to Levi, “Wait for me by the parking lot entrance”.

They went to Nico's place and that was a night that Levi would never forget. A long, sweet, mind-blowing sex night.  
Levi's first time with a man. And the extreme confirmation that indeed he was definitely into guys. He had sex with girls. And technically speaking, he always finished. But that's it. And until now, he didn't fully understand why people were so interested in sex.  
Until that night indeed...  
Nico had been gentle, caring, thoughtful, and he asked him a million times “Are you sure?” and “We can stop whenever you want, just say a word”. And Levi answered every time “I'm sure, for the first time in my life I'm really sure about something and I want this.”  
Nico prepared him, sweetly talking about every step, waiting for him to go on. Levi thought for a second that Nico really has self-control. Yes. It hurt. At first, it was painful, the burning sensation was there, as expected, but after that, it was the best feeling ever and Levi kept begging Nico to never stop. There were no coherent thoughts left in his mind, only the closeness of Nico mattered.

The days after, they kept whatever they had between them private. Neither of them tried to define it. Relationship, boyfriends, friends with benefits? Outside the hospital, they were acting like they were. They went out to dinner, spent nights together, talked, simply spent time together. It wasn't easy with long shifts, on-call nights. Not that Levi was hiding. He explained to Nico. Really, he wasn't ashamed to be gay, or less of all of Nico. Who would be ashamed to be with him? But it was all new to him and he just wanted to enjoy this blossoming relationship with him without too many questions asked, without gossips around. And without the merciless, though loving, teasing by his friends. The only one who knew something happened between Nico and him, was Taryn. Well, she's already knew about the “elevator incident”, as he called it. And she listened him ranting about what an ass Nico was at the time.

Some weeks later, he ran out of excuses for not hanging out with his friends at Joe's. It was a long day, with a multiple car crash, a lot of injuries and unfortunately, some deaths. They all needed a night out together. 

So they took a spot at Joe's. Levi took a glance around and immediately spotted Nico. Not that that was hard, tall as he is. He chatted about nonsense things with his friends, sipping his beer. He missed this. He wasn't regretting anything, but he missed his friends. Taryn was talking about how amazing Doctor Grey was in an emergency surgery that afternoon, when Levi saw a man sitting near Nico. Nico and the mystery guy started talking, impossible to know about what because all the voices melted together. He saw Nico laughing. And Levi, at first, didn't mind. Then the stranger, actually not even ugly if he was being honest, put his hand on the back of Nico.  
Levi squinted and watch carefully what was going on. There was too much casual touching for his liking. He got startled when Taryn said his name a little louder.  
“Levi, are you even listening?”  
“I'm sorry Taryn, yes, of course, I’m listening!”  
Taryn didn't buy it and followed his gaze towards Nico and watched what was happening.  
Out of the blue, she looked at Levi and shoved him, out of his stool.  
“Go, get him tiger.” she said with a knowing smile.  
Casey shot a puzzled glance but didn't say anything, trying to figure out what was going on.  
Levi stood, straightened his shirt, took a long breath and a very long sip from his beer. He needed all the liquid courage he could get..  
With a couple of long steps, he approached Nico and putting a hand on his shoulder and shoot a deadly glance towards the other guy.  
“Hi Nico, did you miss me?”  
Nico looked at him with a beaming smile, the one Levi loves, and slightly nodded. Levi came closer, took his face in his hand and kissed him like it was a life or death situation. He was claiming his boyfriend. Making a statement. Coming out. All at the same time. He poured all he got in that kiss, with his hand playing with Nico's hair. Nico felt this kiss was different and reacted by holding Levi closer. Both seemed to forget where they were, but then an explosion of noise, catcalls and whistles brought them back to reality.  
Nico stared Levi. “Wow. That was....hot.”  
Levi was all flustered. “Yeah. I'm sorry but....”  
“Levi, I'm not complaining. You can do it any time you want,” added Nico with a smile.  
“Aren't you mad that I outed us like that, here?”  
“I couldn't care less actually, as long it's ok for you. What in the hell happened that made you change your mind? Levi felt he was blushing and shot a glare at the guy who was still sitting next to his boyfriend. Nico immediately understood“Oh, is that so? Someone got jealous?” he said, teasing him a little.  
“Maybe a little....”  
“I can appreciate a little bit of jealousy if that is the result.”  
“Can we go now?” asked Levi with a strange sound in his voice.  
“Sure. Have you got something in mind?”

After a short drive, they were home. Levi was up to something, Nico was sure of that. He was still turned on from what happened at Joe's. And by the look of Levi's trousers, he wasn't the only one.  
He opened the door of the apartment and they barely made in when Levi pushed him against the wall. Nico was stronger, but Levi took him by surprise. Sometimes Levi could get a little bossy and, god, Nico loved it. He felt Levi's hands all over his body, nothing gentle or really romantic, but it was turning him on more than ever. Levi pushed him towards the bedroom and pushed him to the bed. They stripped from their clothes and before he knew Levi was on top of him, kissing, biting, caressing. The little harshness from before, though appreciated, was gone and replaced with Levi's unique tenderness.  
“Nico, I'd like to make love to you. Would you let me?”  
Nico smiled at him. “Always.”  
That wasn't exactly the reality but from time to time, he enjoyed that and he couldn't really say no to Levi, especially if he looked at him without his glasses, with his heart in his eyes.  
He felt Levi mirroring him, preparing him with the lube. God, he was a good teacher, but Levi was a quick learner. Slowly, Levi pushed into him and made love to him. That was it. They were making love.  
Nico could definitely get used to it.


End file.
